


Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 2, Импала-Кристина

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:За кадром серии 5.16. (Охотники убили Винчестеров, посчитали Сэма антихристом). Пока Винчестеры путешествуют по Раю, Импала мстит Рою и Уолту наподобие Кинговской Кристины.





	Однострочники, Хэллоуин, 2, Импала-Кристина

Смотреть, как Дин убивается над разбитой и изгвазданной Импалой, было сложно.

Сэм осторожно разглядывал повреждения, вокруг которых подвывал и сыпал угрозами Дин, подмечал то, чего Дин не видел. Кровь под слоем грязи. Царапины от зубов на капоте. Вмятины как раз по размеру пропавших охотников. Зеркало сбоку не разбито, прострелено.

\- Порву нахрен! - рычал брат, оглаживая поцарапанные борта. - Закопаю!

А Сэм не сомневался - Детка уже нашла. И засранцев действительно осталось только закопать. Хотя... Все диски в засохшей тине. Значит, и закапывать нечего.

Сэм в десять лет догадался о непростой природе диновой главной любви. Потом только уверился в подозрениях. Как она гарцевала, когда Дин садился за руль, как лоснилась, когда он ехал соблазнять девчонок. Ревновала, конечно, злилась, сколько ногтей его зазнобы в салоне переломали, сколько затяжек на колготках оставили... Но любила. И знала, где бы Дин ни спал, утром вернётся к ней.

Машина настороженно следила за Сэмом треснувшими фарами. Он подошёл и коснулся, чтоб зря не переживала. Капли демонской крови, которые они разделили много лет назад, объединили их, хоть и не сроднили. Касаясь, Сэм чувствовал её как себя. И был полностью согласен с её решением. За покушение на Дина он бы их тоже раскатал.

Машина довольно блеснула никелем.


End file.
